Louco
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Fic pertence a MadoHomu[Ela chamou louco quando ela ficou de joelhos].


**TRADUÇÃO ~~ LOUCO~~ **

Lembrado assistindo Madoka Homura lutando para se manter à tona no meio do oceano.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela pulou no mar, embora ela não foi o maior nadador da classe.

Ela mesma Lutamos para manter o foco, para alcançá-la, salvá-la.

E ela fez.

Quando chegaram em terra, Homura repreendeu e chamou-lhe louco para sair para o mar sozinho.

Madoka tentou pegá-la respirar e chamou-lhe louco também.

"Você nadou através do oceano sem pensar Acerca sua própria segurança, eu não sabia que você é louco apenas para me salvar."

Homura Acerca me perguntei isso também.

69

Homura lembrado nona seu chocolate ardente que ela estava tentando fazer.

Mas ela não podia ajudá-lo ... ela suga a assar.

Dia dos Namorados 'estava chegando e ela ouviu seus amigos Madoka respondeu brincando que ela gosta de receber presentes artesanais.

Sayaka disse que estava indo para assar um cheesecake de chocolate Oreo para ela e Madoka Parecia animado.

Homura não estava satisfeito em ver como estava feliz por isso Madoka tentou fazer alguns chocolates por conta própria, apesar de não ser tão fantasiosa como alguns cheesecake, mas ela tentou.

Então ela praticar fazendo isso todos os dias, mas sempre acabava com cortes e queimaduras nas mãos.

Madoka descobriu sobre ele um dia.

Mas Homura recusou-se a admiti-lo e disse-lhe Madoka deve estar louco se ela pensou que ela estava realmente fazendo chocolates para ela.

Ela riu como ela aplicou um pouco de creme em feridas de Homura, e chamou-lhe louco também.

"Eu não sabia que você é louco para fazer chocolates para si mesmo também."

Homura Acerca me perguntei isso também

69

Homura, com uma máscara preta no rosto, lembrou-se voar na noite escura e nos braços, não era outro senão Madoka.

Quando finalmente pousou em um telhado próximo, Madoka saltou de seus braços e se afastou para longe dela.

Ela iria corar se a uma execução dela estava Akemi Homura. Mas a forma como ela foi agora Reagiu habitual.

Porque ela era uma apenas uma garota mágica sem nome.

Os dois quase não conseguiu escapar de uma explosão que ocorreu poucos minutos atrás.

Madoka Homura foi sequestrado e encontrado amarrado em sua dúzia de bombas quando ela estava procurando por ela.

Homura desativado todos eles enquanto Madoka estava chorando em seus ombros.

Quando eles estavam no telhado, gritou Madoka tempo Homura imediatamente, chamando-a de louca para arriscar sua vida para ser o refém, em troca de algumas crianças durante um criminoso mentalmente doente estava tentando escapar.

Madoka estalou e gritou.

"Você não é louco assim?! Quem sou eu para você? Por que arriscar sua vida para salvar alguém que você nem conhece?"

Homura Acerca me perguntei isso também.

69

Kyoko e Mami em contato com ela há alguns dias.

Foi, finalmente, a hora de agir.

Madoka Homura fora chamado naquela noite, duas horas, para conhecê-la na ponte. Ela concordou, sem qualquer pergunta.

Quando eles se conheceram, Homura tempo fui imediatamente para abraçá-la. Madoka foi pego de surpresa, mas a abraçou de volta também.

Eles lançaram seu abraço, um minuto depois.

Homura então chamou louco, repreendendo-a que ela não deveria sair neste momento e deve ter rejeitado seu pedido.

Madoka sorriu e chamou de louco também.

"Me tarde da noite Chamando, só para me abraçar em público. Acho que é o seu mais alto nível de realização para a sua loucura."

Homura Acerca me perguntei isso também.

69

Madoka Homura lembrado bater no peito sem parar continuamente quando ela apareceu na frente de sua porta, um mês depois

Foi difícil para Homura, mas era difícil para Madoka.

Seu desaparecimento preocupado tanto que ela quase queria morrer. Madoka recebeu nenhum contato, nada para confirmar seu bem-estar. Foi totalmente dirigir suas nozes,

Ela se desculpou, mas, em seguida, contou-lhe tudo foi finalmente resolvido agora.

Mas, de repente, um homem desconhecido saiu do banheiro da cozinha com seu cabelo bagunçado e camisa desabotoada.

Homura tempo imediatamente pediu desculpas novamente e se virou para ir embora.

Madoka correr atrás dela e agarrou seus braços.

Homura chamou de louco, sem qualquer razão e disse-lhe para voltar para sua casa.

Madoka balançou a cabeça, inchaço lágrimas em seus olhos,

"Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas você deve estar louco se você acha que era verdade. Ele é novo colega da minha mãe e ele está descansando aqui, porque ele estava correndo a sua missão com a minha mãe!"

Homura ... claro não saber sobre isso em primeiro lugar.

69

Homura lembrado como grande seus olhos eram rosa.

Quando ela apresentou seu Esse anel, e desceu em um joelho, Madoka estava atordoado demais para se mover.

Disse todo esse plano era louco, mas Homura ficou encantado e antecipando a experimentá-lo. Não. Para fazê-lo.

Madoka cobriu a boca com as mãos, enquanto lágrimas de felicidade fluía por suas bochechas.

Ela chamou o louco, dizendo que não havia nenhuma maneira que ela se casaria com ela.

"Mas sim. Ficaria muito satisfeito e antecipando a experimentá-lo. Não. Para fazer isso também."

Homura não tinha tempo para pensar sobre qualquer coisa que ela colocou o anel no dedo de Madoka e levou-a para cima, girando em torno dela como joint Sua risada encheu o ar.


End file.
